Existing network solutions are built on proprietary hardware and software. Network Operators & Information Technology (NOIT) can only configure the proprietary network infrastructure provided by vendors and are unable to add new and customized features or capabilities. As a result, the NOIT can only add new desired features by making such requests to their infrastructure vendors or pursuing standardization processes. But these existing approaches are time consuming and resource intensive.